Aaron-A016
Quotes "i have lived so long because of my mutation, us sigma live a solitary life."- Aaron Talking to Aya Everrett when they first met "So this new race we have run into have declared war on us? ha. they obvious haven't met the Brigadier here."- Devon-A017 describing Aaron at the beginning on the Human-Covenant war "The UNSC has done much for Humanity but even your have done your crimes."- Aaron Talking to Lord Terrence Hood at the end of the Human-Covenant War "Rebels are just people fighting for there Freedom and independence, if the UNSC was the smaller Faction and they the bigger wouldn't you do the same?"- Aaron talking to Captain Samantha Hughes of the UNSC i told you so "The UNSC are treating people like dirt! what is the point of saving humanity if your going to destroy it by yourself, mark my words brothers this will no longer be the case."- Aaron addressing a squad of prime spec ops Spartans in the covert war Summary Aaron-A016 or Aaron Jason Rogerson was a United Nations Space Command spartan III born on the human colony of Higher polkas he was a son of a farmer and his wife, when he was 19 he joined the S.G.G one of the separatist groups at the time, i fought for a 7 long year campaign with them before being captured and drafted into the UNSC military, once he was within the unsc scientists found something in his DNA which made he able to become a spartan, and that he did , he was a large asset to the UNSC during the human-covenant war and was present at the battles of fort Deen and the battle of requiem he left the UNSC about 7 years after the end of the human-covenant war and formed the Prime peacekeepers. family Aaron had four brothers and two sisters all of which are MIA, he has three children, Jessica, Eve and Thomas, Thomas was killed during the human covenant war how ever and he is currently married to Aya Everrett, He has been married three times before this first being Tara Strickland who was killed during the Human-covenant war and the second who was killed during the Covert War was Samantha Hishumura. Human-Covenant War Aaron was was draft into the Unsc military two years fighting rebels before the start of the war (even though this felt wrong to him inside),Aaron was dispatched unto UNSC i told you so (UNSC destroyer) and sent to harvest in battle group D, when the ships exits slip-space they were immediately ambushed by a large covenant fleet, but when the ship was very badly damaged in the resulting battle Aaron and his his Squadron Alpha managed to escape to Harvest, linking up with the 403rd marine regiment and fighting there way to a forerunner facility. Discovery on harvest While Entering the Forerunner facility Translated as The All Seeing Eye, they were forced into the complex by a large army of Uggony and Sangheili they came across a room that was filled with a large Silver door, as soon as Aaron entered the room he was scanned and the door open closing behind him and his squad once he had stepped through, this was were he discovered he was a Sigma a race of People that were half Forerunner and Half human it explained the legacy of them to him and once it had finished it was revealed that the door itself was a portal and they were on a Forerunner vessel orbiting the Shield World of Onyx. The battle of Onyx shortly after discovering they were aboard a forerunner cruiser the ships sensors pick up three capital class covenant ships, having no idea how to work the slip-space drive of the ship they manned battle stations in the resulting battle the ship proved to have powerful shields being bale to with stand full fire from three capital ships, managing to locate the weapons they fired back and destroyed two of the capital ships, the last remaining capital ship caused extensive damage to the shields and breaching the outer hull of the Forerunner vessel, At the same time an internal scanner swept through the ship, upon reaching Aaron transferring Data from the ships computer into Aaron's mind, once it was finished Aaron Open a portal on-board the ship and him and the two surviving members of alpha escaped through the portal just as the ship came apart. The return once through the portal Aaron-A016 and the last two members of alpha (Marc-A018 and Devon-A017) found themselves on the Planet of Prima a forerunner planet never before known by humanity, on the planet there were many structures all with different purposes but the most interesting was a central tower within a large Forerunner city, within the tower was a console and on the console was pad pad that resembled a hand scanner but what took the Spartans most by surprise was that the scanner was almost the perfect shape of a human hand, only spartan Devon scanner his hand after volunteering a wide map open revealing all the locations of Forerunner shield worlds, the center planet how ever was different being almost two times as big compared to the others and kept flashing with a green round emblem with a hand in it, once they check the towers data it was revealed the symbol stood for sigma and the three opened a portal and step through to the central planet named Alkan. Alkans secret When the three Spartans stepped through the portal they found themselves in a lush rain-forest similar to that of the Amazon on Earth, almost immediately though they came under fire from unknown energy weapons with a orange color, one of the shots hit Marc in the head killing him instantly but Devon and Aaron made it to cover, as they were pinned down Aaron turned to him Squad mate and said his most famous line " It was an honor serving by your side, know lets go out with a bang!" but as soon as the remark ended the orange energy weapons with blinded by that on Green energy weapons, when the Two Spartans regained there sight before them stood 8 ft men if large Green eyes resembling Aaron's appearance to the detail apart from facial looks, they were the Sigma, the Sigma took them to a large compound full of women and children,confused Devon spoke out of turn and asked "If your sigma's, how the bloody hell did you survive all these years?" the Sigma all gave him a shady look but one of them replied in Plain English which shocked the Spartans "We sigma are born survivors and as is see from you two so are the humans." the Sigma took them to a room similar to the one on Prima they opened a portal and through it the Spartans heard the roars of lions, when they stepped through they found themselves on the out skirts of new Mombasa, looking upon the sight of the Covenant fleet laying siege to earth. Siege of Earth Seeing Earth in this state angered the Spartans and they sprint full throttle into the fray linking up with a stray ODST unit and fighting there way to the Oni Building, were they were air lifted via pelican to the nearby Unsc give'em hell liking up with the rest of the unsc fleet the biggest and most famous space battle of all human kind resulted wit both sides suffering heavy losses but in the end the UNSC proved victorious Aaron then left the Unsc as the war was over, he set out to Hellion Prime one of the last Outer human colonies left after the war, leaving his long trusted friend and squad mate Devon on earth as he refused to leave the Unsc. The Primes After the Human-Covenant war Aaron went to Hellion Prime and lived for two years there slowly men and women came to him to hear his stories and ask why he left the UNSC and after a few years the Primes were formed a peacekeeping organisation of men and women that were sworn to keep both conflicts between people and races were never to happen again, at the same time the Covert Alliance was formed an alliance between C.S.A: Covenant Separatist Arms (a collection of covenant species that left the covenant believing that humanity could be a great Allie) H.D.A: Human Defense Agency (Set up at the end of the war to ensure the safety of earth)U.N.S.C: United Nations Space CommandRoyal Covenant: covenant loyalists (the remains of the the covenant empire that sort alliance)the Primes eventually grew and caught the eye of the Covert Alliance as they hand expanded and were becoming a threat to UNSC control on the Planet of Helion Prime, the fateful day happened on 23 July 2557 when The unsc lost there nerve and attack the civilians of New London city, in response the Primes declared war and the covert war begun. The Covert War Within a matter of weeks the primes had completely captured Hellion Prime and within the next two years they nearby planets of Alpha Prime, Higher Polkas and Diego were captured and the war was quickly turning into a blood bath, perhaps the most devastating battle of the war as the Battle of Reaches Shadow the battle took place in orbit on reaches glassed shell were both the full forces of the Prime fleet and the Covert fleet were engaged, by this time the primes had become an elite military force, the battle started with about 300 prime ships and 1200 covert ships, the leader of the Prime detachment was Admiral Linnen James knowing he was outmatched 4:1 and that many of the Covert ships processed better shields and weapons that there Prime counter-parts, he enacted operation Reaches Revival, he told the prime fleet to engage the covert fleet and while the battle raged he took his ship to the fair side of the planet were he launched a P67 HU Giga missile (nicknamed the planet cracker) into reaches orbit when detonation happen the surviving Prime ships (about 180 ships) were signaled to jump to slip-space and they did, the covert ships however had no time to react and the resulting explosion from the planet completely destroyed the covert fleet and was a major victory for the primes, at the end of the battle The admiral was rewarded with both the Purple heart and the silver cross (prime medal of valor) for his out standing service, the war raged for another 5 years being at a stale mate the whole time, its finally ended 8th November 2570 when a cease fire was declared, the USGR was created and Aaron placed in charge of the massive Battle group New Hope. Unexpected tragedy the following years after the covert war the primes and the alliance merged forming the USGR (united senate of galactic races) and began to rebuild the galaxy together, towards the end of this en-devour the USGR encounter a new race of alien from another galaxy called the Wraith, and like before first contact ended in tragedy and a war was soon on the horizon, and to make matters worse earth had gone dark. Wraith War With the devastating result of first contact with the wraith the USGR declared war, with earth dark Aaron (on-board PFS London) volunteered the primes to investigate, he took about 700 Heavy prime cruisers and as soon as they exited slip-space they saw the sight of earth burning, with tears in his eyes and fire in his heart, Aaron ordered the engagement of the wraith and in the resulting battle half the wraith fleet was destroyed and the rest jumped into slip-space, but the result also ended badly for the primes losing 550 of the 700 ships in that detachment, finally earth was secure but the War was far from over. the final battle The wraith did not give up after Earth was retaken, reach and harvest were among the first colonies to fall it wasn't till 2595 after 11 years of war the stage was set for a major battle in orbit around the human colony of Arcadia the USGR fleet of roughly 3500 ships met the 6000 ships of the entire wraith fleet, the battle begun on the 7th of September 2595 and lasted for several weeks (being nicknamed the blood battle) perhaps the most crucial move of the conflict was the move undertaken by Prime Commander O'Neil kip-ton and his ship the early dawn seeing that many USGR ships wear being destroyed took it upon himself to do the Linnen plan he circled his ship round to the other side of the planet and fired a planet cracker into the planet and contacted the fleet to jump and they did (about 2000 ships left) but before he could jump a wraith ship disabled his slip-space drive, before he died he said a famous quote that was recorded by the ships sensors and broad cast to earth "i.....i am nothing but a man, saving other men." and at that the war ended. Category:Aaron-A016